


Perfect Accidents

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Slash, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Based on a prompt: New Year’s kiss can only be shared between two people who are in love. Every year, Stiles has gone kiss-less. Until this year, he finds the perfect match….accidentally.





	Perfect Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergent but probably set some time during season 3.
> 
> It's my first time writing a Teen Wolf fic so bear with me.

“Alright. What are we doing for New Year’s?” Stiles asks Scott on Boxing Day.

“At the moment I know I want to sleep.” Scott murmurs into his pillow and turns over.

“Come on Scott. It’s noon. I gotta go.”

“Alright, alright. I’m getting up.” Scott gets up and looks around for his pants.

“By the way, thanks for inviting us over for Christmas dinner.” Stiles says.

“Thanks for coming. It was less…empty and quiet.” Scott smiles.

“Now back to my question. What are we doing for New Year’s?” Stiles asks.

“I don’t know. Have you asked Lydia if she’s hosting some party?” Scott asks.

“I’ll do that. Can you ask one of the twins?”

“Why do I have to be the one to ask?” Scott asks.

“Because they’re less likely to rip my head off than yours.”

——

Lydia, Scott, Stiles and Allison meet by the forest.

“Why do we always have to meet in creepy places?” Lydia asks looking nervously around.

“It’s daylight.” Scott says.

“Hasn’t stopped people before.” she mutters.

“So…New Year’s people. Generating ideas. Come on. I will not sit lamely in my room. We need a party.” Stiles says.

“I’m not hosting one. But I think Aiden might be.” Lydia says slowly and Stiles sighs.

“Hey you’re the one looking for a party.” Scott laughs and Stiles’ obvious dislike for the twins especially Aiden.

“Can you get us an invite?” Allison asks.

“I doubt you actually need an invitation.” Lydia responds.

“Where is it held?” Allison asks.

“I think Derek’s old place.” Lydia replies.

“Seriously?!? Does he know about it? What if he comes back?” Stiles says.

“This is Derek we’re talking about. I doubt he knows about it. Besides, we haven’t seen him in a few weeks and he has a new place anyways.” Scott replies.

“But he still owns that apartment, if you can even call it that.”

“Well it’s settled then. New Year’s Eve we’ll be there. I’ll let Isaac know.”

——

“Are you going to kiss Allison?” Stiles asks his best friend.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. On New Year’s Eve night. Are you going to kiss Allison? To see if you’re truly in love.”

“I don’t know…”

“You’re afraid aren’t you.” Stiles says.

“…With all that has happened we’ve sort of grown apart…I still love her deeply but it’s not the same…and I know she likes Isaac…I just am afraid that if I tried kissing her and it didn’t work…”

“You’d be hurt.” Stiles finishes for his friend.

“It’s a stupid myth anyways.” Scott says.

“It’s not a myth. Besides, now that we live with the knowledge of the supernatural I doubt we can ever call anything a myth again.” Stiles replies.

“Have you ever kissed anyone on New Year’s Eve?” Scott asks him.

“…No…” Stiles looks down at his feet.

——

The party has been going for a few hours now. Stiles looks around at his friends laughing and dancing, and he couldn’t be happier. He looks at the clock and notices it’s nearly midnight. A loud crash comes from the direction of the door and the group of them stop dancing to look that way.

“Uh-oh.” Isaac says as Derek walks in through that door.

“Ethan and Aiden better be out of the way.” Allison says. Stiles can’t help but smile at the thought of Derek ripping off his shirt to turn into a wolf and digging into the twins. He quickly shakes his head to get rid of that image.

The group of them walk over to the side and Derek walks over to them.

“A party? Really?” Derek asks giving them the intimidating look that only Scott seems to be able to resist.

“This was your idea wasn’t it Stiles.” Derek looks at him and Stiles is about to defend himself but the look in Derek’s eyes stops him.

“Actually it was the twins. But it’s New Year’s Eve…” Scott says as if that explains everything.

Stiles is still looking at Derek unable to shake off a strange feeling. Derek keeps looking his way every once in a while whilst he talks to the others.

“Ten! Nine! Eight!…” the party-goers around them begin to yell out as they are about to begin a new calendar year.

The music accelerates and someone manages to push Stiles to the ground.

“Seven! Six! Five!…” the party-goers continue.

The group slowly gets sucked in by the crowd leaving Stiles on the ground and Derek muttering to himself about responsibilities.

A bunch of drunk guys try to push through the crowd and in doing so push over Derek who lands on top of Stiles.

“Damn it!” The breath pushes right out of Stiles and he words come out in more of a breathless squeak.

“Four! Three! Two!…” the party-goers continue, their voices getting louder.

Derek looks down at Stiles and Stiles looks back at the older man’s eyes. The others say his eyes are icy blue. Stiles only sees warmth behind all that steel. Stiles’ heart starts beating louder as the man isn’t getting up off of him and Derek isn’t taking his eyes off of him either. Derek licks his lips.and before Stiles knows whats happening warm lips are pressed against his.

“One! Happy New Year!” the people around them yell but they seem so far away to Stiles.

Stiles’ mind races and he realizes that it’s New Year’s Eve which means he shouldn’t be able to kiss Derek unless…

“You kissed me.” Stiles says in a rough voice when their lips part.

“Good observation skills Stiles.” Derek smirks but says it in such a low voice that a shiver goes right down Stiles’ spine.

“Do…do it again.” Stiles asks his voice shaky.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Derek’s voice sounds almost dangerous and Stiles is constantly in a state of fear when it comes to him but not right now.

“It was New Year’s Eve.” Stiles replies and with that Derek presses his lips to Stiles’. When their lips part Stiles is breathing so hard he’s sure his heart will never stop beating this fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated :)


End file.
